Lorikeet's Unnamed Sona
|-|Nimbus= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | LorikeetRainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | pride |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | coldness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | sky-blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Where No One Goes" - Jonsi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings/SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to have a successful life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | who knows? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Father, mother, brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Everyone she doesn't know (trust no one) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Flight, being outside, drawing, birds, reading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | sexist people, being called weak, math, being alone, failure |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | double-ended spear made of everlasting ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none atm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Nimbus is LorikeetRainWing's actual sona (besides Lorikeet and Ember). Do not copy or steal, or use without permission. Description * IceWing/SeaWing hybrid * Sky-blue scales. Almost white underbelly. Blue glow scales on face and underbelly. Eyes are darker blue. Has no crest, but spikes on neck are long, becoming shorter as they go down the back. Tail is long and thin. Scales in general are slightly cold to the touch. * Strong wings, large chest, long snout. Personality Abilities SeaWing side * Can breathe underwater, but her gills are underdeveloped and only work for up to ten minutes or so. * Her several glow stripes can feebly glow up. * Good vision in the dark (but her overall vision is pretty bad). IceWing side * Can withstand cold. * Breathes icy mist. Trivia Relationships (add your dragonsona here) |-|Gallery=